coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9058 (16th December 2016)
Plot Pat is recovering after an operation to evacuate the bleed on his brain. Eileen is relieved that he's out of danger. She tells Todd that Anna sent the hate mail, leading her to suspect Kevin of doing Pat in. Andy encourages Luke to report the row between Kevin and Pat to the police but Luke doesn't want to get involved. Andy eavesdrops when Tim tells Sally that he saw Kevin walking towards the builder's yard around when the attack took place. Anna gets no pleasure from Pat getting his comeuppance as she expects him to turn the situation to his advantage like he always does. David plans to make sure Max and Lily have a good Christmas even though he feels miserable. Bethany tasks Sarah with boosting her brother's spirits. Adam offers to take Liam to school. Maria refuses as their relationship isn't serious enough. Mary prepares to set off in search of her son, making her way through a list of Judes of the right age living in Newton-le-Willows. She buys a new outfit in case she gets lucky. Liz fancies her chances with Robert and cleans the living quarters to make a good impression. Sinead and Chesney plan a night out and invite Billy along. Luke joins them, while Sarah volunteers David. The police interview Andy and Steph. Andy points the finger at Kevin, reporting the argument between him and Pat and what he overheard from Tim. Robert rents 9 Victoria Court to get out of living at the Rovers. Michelle is surprised as he'd said he was skint. Tim reluctantly confirms to the police that he saw Kevin in Victoria Street before the attack. The police question Kevin, who denies assaulting Pat but doesn't hide his hatred of the man, admitting that he's disappointed Pat survived the attack. Maria takes a week off work to see as much as Liam as she can before going to court as she doesn't want him to visit her if she gets sent down. Anna suggests that Kevin may convince Eileen of his innocence if he's open about what happened between him and Pat earlier that day. Mary and Norris are invited into Jude Sawyer's home when he swallows their story about doing a survey. Kevin follows Anna's suggestion but Eileen isn't swayed. Luke drops out of the night out, while Todd joins it. A glum David sets off with Chesney, Sinead, Todd and Billy. Pat comes to and tells the police that he didn't get a look at his attacker but Kevin was hanging around outside shortly beforehand. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast *Dr William Gerald - Tom Roberts *PC Mills - Serena Ryan *PC Rawani - Jag Sanghera *Jude Sawyer - Matt Kennard Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Phelan's room and corridor *Unknown street Notes *Adam reminds Sarah that Candice Stowe dumped him by card. Candice gave the card to Audrey to pass onto Adam just before leaving the Street in Episode 6156 (7th November 2005). *Kevin mentions his stint in prison for assaulting John Stape, which occurred in Episode 6716 (25th December 2007). *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Phelan lies unconscious in hospital, Eileen confides in Todd that Anna has been sending him hate mail, and suspects Kevin may have attacked him; and Mary tries to find some answers about her past. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,630,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes